Many sports require a player to throw a ball using an overhand motion, whether pitching a baseball, passing a football, or returning a caught softball to another player. Known training systems and devices typically are directed to only a single type of overhand throw. For example, devices on which a user stands while practicing an arm throwing motion that align or move the feet in a desired fashion for throwing from a pitchers mound are known. Further, such devices typically only support a single exercise by a user.
A system that is capable of being used to practice proper technique for multiple types of overhand throws would be an improvement in the art. Such a system that supports multiple exercises and is easily portable for use would be a further improvement in the art.